Libérame
by Lizzie-Malfoy25
Summary: Descubre esos monstruos que habitan en mí y hazlos desaparecer. Libérame.


**Libérame**

La niebla se extendía por su cuerpo, cubriéndola casi por completo, arrastrándola a un callejón sin salida. Sus ojos velados no anunciaban nada, no advertían el pandemónium que se desataba en su interior. El dolor la atravesaba, la angustia, y la incertidumbre de no saber si realmente lo amó, o ese dolor atroz se debía a la culpa de no haberlo amado lo suficiente. No como él se merecía.

Observó con creciente terror como el féretro se hundía lentamente, alejándose de ella, apartándolo para siempre de su mundo. Se había ido físicamente, pero su recuerdo estaba en ella, atormentándola. No, no lo había amado. ¡Sí! Sí lo había hecho… pero no lo suficiente. Su mano se apretó en su pecho tratando de detener ese tormento, ese puño abrazador que le retorcía el corazón, culpándola, culpándola…

Levantó la mirada hacia él, que la observaba al otro lado de la tumba. Sus ojos permanecían ocultos por los lentes oscuros, pero ella podía notar la mirada fija en su rostro. Escrutándola, buscando algo que nadie podría encontrar… Apartó la mirada una vez, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por la madera negra y brillosa, se inclinó levemente para dejar caer el clavel blanco, y observó con creciente desesperación como éste y el resto del cajón era cubierto por la tierra marrón. Su mirada no se despegó de esa acción que le resultaba atroz, la ahogaba, la desesperación la embargaba como si fuera ella la que estuviera dentro y no él. Una parte de ella estaba en ese ataúd, una parte de ella se iba con él.

Cerró los ojos cuando el último retazo de madera quedó cubierto por la tierra, levantó la cabeza dejando que el viento despeinara sus cabellos, acariciara su rostro como si fuera una última caricia íntima de él.

Su mente, su cuerpo, su corazón, su alma estaban siendo atormentados. La culpaban, la juzgaban, la condenaban. Quería que se fueran, ella había hecho todo lo que podía hasta el último minuto. Lo había protegido hasta de ella misma. Levantó la mirada, y observó los rostros de ellos, que con su fría mirada la condenaban tanto como los monstruos en su interior. Uno a uno le fueron dedicando miradas de odio, aberración, desdén… uno a uno los Weasley se fueron retirando sin decir nada…

- Ron… -susurró. Una súplica, que fue desperdiciada ante los ojos verdes que la observaban fríamente. El joven pelirrojo rodeó los hombros de la mujer pelirroja que lloraba desconsoladamente. Ambos voltearon para irse, no sin que antes el menor de los Weasley le dedicara una última mirada cargada de odio.

Las demás personas ni si quiera la miraban mientras se retiraban. Su evasión una condena por sí misma. Bajó la cabeza negándose a recibir más miradas de desdén antes de que fueran apartadas rápidamente como si ella pudiera tomar una represalia. Cerró los ojos y esperó. Esperó hasta que el último comensal se hubiese ido, hasta que solo se escuchaba su respiración, y el canto de los pájaros, tan animados que le resultaba cruel.

Se mantuvo estoica hasta el final, hasta que se creyó lejos de las miradas acusadoras. Hasta que nadie más quedó. Se dejó caer en el césped al lado de la tumba, acarició con suavidad la piedra fría, pasando sus dedos por el grabado.

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**1980-2006**_

_**"El hombre que vivirá en nuestros corazones"**_

Las lágrimas que había contenido se derramaron lentamente de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas blancas tornasoladas. Se sobresaltó al sentir que alguien limpiaba su mejilla con un pañuelo. Se volvió y lo vio. No había notado que se había quedado, no lo había escuchado acercarse. Tomó el pañuelo con dedos temblorosos, sin embargo, él no lo soltó, se dedicó a limpiar sus mejillas con delicadeza. Y ella no pudo hacer más que mirar esos ojos grises, ahora libres de esos oscuros lentes que ocultaban esa mirada tan cálida. No había desdén ahí, no había odio, y tampoco compasión. Solo dolor, un dolor que reflejaba el suyo.

- Hermione… -su nombre en un susurro que calentó su corazón.

- Por favor… -murmuró ella tomando sus manos con fuerza. Pudo apreciar como la mirada de él se llenaba de confusión. Pero no pudo decir más, no pudo decir todo lo que sentía. No podía decir abiertamente que necesitaba que exorcizara sus demonios, que le permitiera amarlo sin culpa, y que la absolviera de todo lo que conllevaba amarlo-. Por favor, Draco… Libérame… -sollozó una última vez antes de sentirse envuelta en sus brazos fuertes que la transportaron lejos de ahí. Lejos del lugar donde no quería estar. A un lugar donde él se encargaría de batallar con sus demonios, y la cuidaría como solo él podía hacerlo.

* * *

_N/A.: Espero les haya gustado, es mini fic que participó en una actividad de un grupo de Face al que pertenezco, era un regalo para mi amiga invisible Ines. __Please dejen Review!_

**_- Lizzie~Malfoy -_**


End file.
